


Let Them Eat Cake

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sweden bakes too much cake because he loves his wife, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we post our first draft like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: Its Finland's birthday, and Sweden is baking his favorite cake.Well, he HOPES he's baking Finland's favorite...!
Relationships: Finland & Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Let Them Eat Cake

Everything was nearly perfect. Sweden smiled to himself as he finished preparing a cake. His face tinted a shade of pink thinking just whom it was for. Finland had begun his usual franticness of preparing for the Christmas holiday. This of course barely left him time for much of anything. 

Which means this had to be perfect, or so what’s what Sweden thought as he meticulously worked. It then dawned on him...Was chocolate cake Finland’s favorite? Sure, everyone enjoyed chocolate cake, but...was it his absolute favorite? Poor Sweden stared down at the now finished Swedish Chocolate cake he had worked on for four hours. Surely it was perfect, but...

The finished cake was placed on the kitchen table and not soon after, the kitchen began to buzz with the sounds of Sweden making an entirely new cake from scratch! Sure, chocolate cake is fine but this was Finland, and Sweden wanted him to feel extra special, especially today!

A little over an hour later, Sweden was all stoic smiles again, placing small strawberries all over a freshly iced vanilla shortcake. He huffed, this was certainly the cake he saw Finland enjoying the most.

...But what if it _wasn’t_??

As panic began to creep inside him, he shrugged it just as easily away. This wasn’t a problem at all. Their kitchen had four ovens, may as well put them all to good use for this very special occasion, right?

++++

Several hours later, a very tired Finland made his way to the front door. He fiddled with the keys and opened the door, only to squint due to the unwelcoming darkness. Wasn’t Sweden supposed to be home? Oh well. He undid his scarf and as he placed on the coatrack near the door, the lights clicked on. As he turned, all he saw were plates...many, many dishes and plates...

...Each of them holding a cake on top...

“Umm...w-what is going on?”

“Surprise.” Came Sweden’s voice from behind Finland. 

“AAAAAH!!” poor Finland screamed, Mister Sweden hadn’t been there a moment ago! When had he gotten there and how did he not _hear_ him?!

“Happy Birthday, Finny.” Sweden finished, popping a small party popper. As small bits of confetti landed in Finland’s hair, he took a huge look around the living room. Cake. Cake everywhere! Sat on every possible elevated flat surface was a some form of a cake. Strawberry shortcake. Carrot Cake. Even a Chocolate cake was among the near dozen cakes. 

“O-Oh! There is so much...cake!” was all he could manage to say. 

Sweden’s internal nerves got the better of him again as he watched Finland’s reaction to his love labors. Sure, Finland looked happy, but what if he hadn’t made his _favorite_ cake? He’d feel foolish for wasting so much flour! “Hmm.” He grumbled, not meaning to even say anything out loud! 

Finland jolted from hearing Sweden grumble in an odd tone. He quickly spoke up, not realizing how long he had been gawking at the cakes. “N-Not that I am not happy about this! Thank you so much Mister Sweden!”

Sweden’s face fell, now worried he had really not made Finland’s favorite. And now he had accidently scared him with his accidental outburst! He felt terrible! 

Finland noticed Sweden’s stoic face slip. “Don’t frown like that, you’re freaking me out! I am being honest, I love this~!” 

Sweden felt the smaller nation hug him tightly. “This sure is a birthday surprise! I honestly don’t know where to start, these are all my favorites, Sve!”

It was then that the hug was returned, rather firmly, which Finland was more than used to by now. “A-Aw Sve, I love y-you too...! I love to breathe t-too, though!”

“Sorry. I was just worried. I...forgot which cake was your favorite and...so I panic baked...” he explained, his hug loosening up. Finland chuckled softly before full out laughing. 

“You big silly! These _ARE_ all my favorites! Each and every one~! You worried for nothing and now we have enough cake for a week!”

“Oh.” Sweden’s face tinted red and he couldn’t keep eye contact with Finland. 

Finland quirked a brow. “What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing ‘wrong’, I think. But um...there are five more in the ice box...”

“W-What...?!” 

_...~And so they ate cake~_

**Author's Note:**

> December 6th is Finland's birthday/founding day so here's a fanfic! xD  
> I really hope y'all liked it. Please validate my choices with kudos and comments.  
> (Psst, those are a huuuuge help and make me write more~)


End file.
